


we‘re the rhythm of the darkest nights

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Betaread, Short & Sweet, cute nevertheless I think, english is like my fourth language so sorry for mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaemin can’t sleep so he has to be near his human dreamcatcher.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	we‘re the rhythm of the darkest nights

Why was it that problems turned into terrifying monsters as soon as it got dark and Jaemin found himself lying awake in his bed? You were supposed to sleep at night and not fucking cry because you had to think for hours about that one stupid sentence you had fucked up in the interview during the day. It hadn't been too big of a deal, everyone had told him so, but he just kind of felt like a total loser right now. His fans had to think he only possessed a single brain cell. Jaemin sighed. Maybe he really did have only one, but whatever. That was so not cool. Watching every word you had to say was a pain in the ass. On the one hand they were supposed to be themselves, on the other hand there was always a camera moving around somewhere, recording them even if they accidentally picked their nose, scratched their crotch or their butt - yes, that's what people did, it actually wasn't a crime, every person on earth used to do stuff like that when no one was watching - and if that would be uploaded to the internet, he would have to feel ashamed and embarrassed for weeks. Fans knew no mercy and he was just a simple young man who was no different from his fans in such things, everyone would feel like shit if they had to watch such videos about themselves. People were often so mean and inconsiderate. They lead unfair lives. 

Jaemin groaned and glanced at his phone. It was four in the morning, he hadn't slept a single second, and had two hours until he had to get up for work. With this lack of sleep, everything would just get worse. He would just spout more garbage and now that his coffee consumption had been drastically reduced ... oh fuck! The other guys had been picking on him for his mood swings these past few days. Even Jisung happened to avoid him until, quoting Haechan: His period was over. Jaemin had been upset and annoyed by these bullshit comments, even though he had smiled it away. Actually, he wanted his friends to sympathize with him, since they all shared the same fate here. But instead, they just kept stomping on his nerves. Great, really great.

Sniffling quietly, he wiped the tears off his cheeks with the sleeve of his hoodie before tiptoeing out of the room. In the kitchen, he first munched on a chocolate pudding, strongly resented the whole world for about ten minutes, indulged in self-pity for another ten because Na Jaemin had such a hard life, really, it was awful, and then lazed on the living room rug for another half hour, counting the particles of dust on the floor. Next he watered all the plants, which would most likely have drowned to death by the next day. However, doing all this helped. Slowly the tension in his chest eased and his mind calmed down a bit. But still, he wasn't okay. Any little thing would be enough to make him burst into tears again. So there was only one solution left: the absolute emergency solution. But his favorite.

His way led him to Jeno's room. He opened the door quietly and entered the room. A broad smile appeared on his face the moment he saw his best friend who was peacefully asleep and snoring softly. A sleeping beauty in all her glory. Sexy. Pretty sexy. Jeno was lying on his back, his head pillowed on one arm so you could see his nice arm muscles - okay, okay, Jaemin, get a grip, no fangirling - the other hand resting relaxed on his stomach. The blanket was covering him up to just below his waist and his shirt had slid up a bit so Jaemin could catch a glimpse of Jeno‘s flat, muscular abs. Jaemin didn't hesitate for long. With a sly grin, he crawled up to Jeno in a flash and pulled the blanket all the way up over their heads to form a little cave and wrapped one arm around the other's waist while pressing himself tightly against Jeno's warm, firm body. 

Jeno blinked in confusion, cracked one eye open, and peered at Jaemin, who was staring directly into his eyes. Surprised, he whispered Jaemin's name, but pulled him close the next moment, until Jaemin's head was laying on his chest, one leg put over Jaemin's. Jaemin could hear Jeno's heart beating, a slow and regular beat, and he relaxed instinctively. With a heavy sigh, he buried his face in the crook of Jeno's neck and breathed in the familiar smell.

"You smell like chocolate..." Jeno murmured drowsily in a husky voice, and Jaemin wasn't certain if the latter knew that this wasn't a dream. Jeno's fingers ran comfortingly through Jaemin's hair and the latter purred lowly, giving Jeno goosebumps. "Damn kitten," Jeno growled under his breath, and Jaemin just chuckled. 

"You're my personal dreamcatcher, Jeno."

Jeno just hummed and closed his eyes again. 

"Friendship with certain benefits, in other words."

"You've got it. Smart cookie."

They fell silent for a while, and Jaemin melted under Jeno's affectionate touch. It was something they tended to do a lot - sleeping in the same bed whenever one of them would wake up from a nightmare and not be able to calm down on his own. Or was unable to sleep at all. And all it took was Jeno's voice as well as Jeno's warmth, and Jaemin's fears were gone in an instant. Each time it was like a miracle to him how such a thing was possible. Jeno protected him by simply existing. His human dreamcatcher, that is.

"You ate a pudding. Pudding is the signal that you're not feeling well," Jeno murmured close to his ear. Jaemin heaved a sigh.

"I talked so much crap today, I'm feeling ashamed. A lot." He realized he was blushing and puffed his breath against Jeno's throat to draw attention away from his embarrassment. Jeno hissed lowly in reply and playfully slapped Jaemin's ass. 

"You did great today, Jaemin. The fans love it when you show that side of yourself. You were incredibly charming, I was jealous.No matter how hard I tried, I could never pull it off as effortlessly and confidently as you do. Believe me, I spent ten minutes in front of a mirror the other day trying to say Whoa sexy as smooth as you. It was embarrassing."

Jaemin laughed as he pictured it."Oh, so you're like really awake. You talk so much."

"How could I just keep sleeping with a grown man suddenly climbing into my bed?"

"That sounds naughty." Jaemin pinched Jeno's side. "But as for your attempt of imitating me ... do you need to listen to the original again? Exclusive, very erotic just for you."

"I'll pass. Jaemin, I'm tired and you're hyper and dead tired."

"Your loss. Can't afford a boner right now, can you?"

"You and your goddamn mouth." Jeno grumbled, nuzzling Jaemin's hair. 

"That being said, you seem to like it quite a bit, don't you?" Jaemin remarked, tugging at Jeno's shirt, lost in thought. Again he had to give a sigh.

"You know, sometimes I just get a little scared. I don't know why, it's probably normal, but my head doesn't want me to fall asleep - not unless I'm with you."

"Must be my big biceps, they scare off all the bad monsters," Jeno hummed.

"You're such a jerk." Jaemin grinned. "I'm trying to be serious with you here."

"Thanks, likewise."

"Maybe it's the combination of the two of us being idiots that leads to all the fears being scared away. Team Nomin against the rest of the world," Jaemin announced.

"Team Nomin on their way to world domination," Jeno confirmed.

Jaemin laughed. "Well, then I know what I'll be talking about in my next interview."

"Glad I could be of help."

"You're already doing that by just being there. Thank you, Jeno. You're my favorite Jeno."

"I didn't know you knew any other Jenos."

"Even then, you'd be my favorite Jeno. Am I your favorite Jaemin?"

"The one and only infamous one. Now go to sleep, you're talking nonsense again."

"I'm good at that ... Jenooooo I like you. I'm crazy about you. I love you."

"That' a good choice, kitten. Love you too."

Jeno proceeded to soothingly massage Jaemin's back, and as he noticed Jaemin taking deep, regular breaths and drifting off to sleep, he placed a gentle soft kiss on Jaemin's hair and closed his eyes as well.


End file.
